Why can't it be me?
by RainWolf667
Summary: Azula's slowly recuperating, and Ty Lee continues to visit her, hoping that she'll bounce back to her old self...But Azula hurts Ty Lee and some days where it becomes too much, Ty Lee searches for comfort, and finds it in the arms of her friend, Suki


'She's gone and done it again, hasn't she?'

Suki thought dejectedly before sighing to herself, slowly making her way over to the pink-clad acrobat. Ty Lee was sitting on the edge of the stone bench, head down, with a sad look haunting her features; her usual happy and hyperactive demeanour was missing.

Suki frowned slightly, hating to see the young girl depressed, so unlike her usual bubbly self. She reached out and gently tapped Ty Lee's shoulder, trying to catch the girls' attention. Ty Lee looked up at Suki, startled at first before slowly registering who she was, and the corner of her lips began to quirk up into a small smile.

"Oh hi, Suki! How are you?"

Ty Lee grinned at the warrior, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Suki knew that the girl was merely trying to distract her, by acting like everything was okay. Suki sighed before fixing Ty Lee with a scrutinising look. "Ty Lee. Don't pretend like you're fine, now. I saw you." Her gaze softened as Ty Lee's smile fell from her lips, and Suki felt her heart ache for the girl.

Ty Lee chuckled slightly, a dry humourless laugh, so different to her usual happy self, "Guess I can't hide much from you, Suki…" Suki was one of her closest friends, after all, right next to Mai. Suki was the first girl to accept her as a true fellow Kyoshi warrior when Ty Lee first joined the ranks. Ty Lee sighed sadly before bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly and curling up on the corner of the bench, looking out to the trees and almost seeming to get lost in her musings.

Silence dominated the atmosphere for a few long moments, before Ty Lee's soft voice broke it.

"She tried to kill me, again."

At that simple statement, Suki's worst fears were confirmed, and a fire began to build up inside of her. She could barely contain her anger at the situation. The hate for the ex-fire princess grew stronger inside of her, and she bit the inside of her cheek, attempting to calm herself. How could Azula do that to Ty lee…again?

"Ty…"  
Suki started with the same words she used every time something like this happened. Every time the fire princess hurt her…Ty Lee. Suki mentally berated herself for even thinking for one second that Ty Lee was hers. Looking at the acrobat and witnessing the countless sad and happy looks that crossed her face when Azula was involved. Suki thought that it was quite obvious who the girl's heart belonged to…

"But Suki, she's better now, I swear. She was well-behaved for almost one whole month, this time!"

Ty Lee hurriedly tried to bat away her former statement, babbling about the various ways that Azula had improved to try and change Suki's mind. But it was no use; she had already said it and already clarified Suki's opinion of the girl. Nothing could make Suki think that Azula deserved Ty Lee's kindness. Nothing could ever make her think that the fire princess deserved Ty Lee's love…

"Ty, she's not the same, anymore. She's unstable. She's dangerous. She's not good for you."  
_She's not me._ Suki silently added, before waving away her selfish thoughts, focusing instead on the next thing Ty Lee was going to say.

"But Suki…She really is getting better…It was my fault, I probably did something to set her off…I'm always doing something wrong"

"No, it's not."

Suki quickly stopped the girl, from blaming herself any further. She couldn't stand the thought of Ty Lee blaming herself for the unpredictable actions of that crazy woman. She stepped forward and took Ty Lee into her arms, almost lifting the acrobat off of her seat as she embraced her tightly.

"This isn't your fault, Ty…None of it… Azula should be grateful that you remained by her side …I know she doesn't show it so much…but she…she does love you. She's just…She's in a bad place, Ty…But it isn't your fault. You've tried your best to get through to her…None of this is your fault."

Suki's voice shook with emotion as she repeated the words, "Not your fault" to Ty Lee over and over, as she held her close. Ty Lee was surprised at first by the sudden hug, but felt herself fall into Suki's arms, clutching onto her tightly like she was her only lifeline. Ty Lee buried her face into Suki's shoulder, her heart overcome by the warmth and love she found in Suki's arms…So unlike the cold distance she and Azula now shared.

"Thank you, Suki…I really…I just needed to hear that…"

Ty Lee moved back from the warrior, hurriedly wiping away the tears that quickly formed, touched by the sudden act of affection. Ty Lee was the kind of girl that craved kindness, desired affection, and wanted to be seen and heard. Suki always provided that to her…She only wished that Azula would do the same.

"It's fine…I can handle it. I'll push through, keep visiting her and she'll be back to her old self, in no time."

Ty Lee smiled up at Suki, her will renewed by the warriors' actions. But Suki frowned at Ty Lee, and the fire inside of her gripped her, making her shout out in frustration

"**Why?** Why do you keep doing that? It's not the first time she's done this, and it won't be the last. She's dangerous, Ty. Why! Why do you keep going back to her!"  
Suki shouted the questions she had always wanted to ask but had never had the courage to state. Her emotions poured out of her, lacing her words with anger, fear, love and need.

Ty Lee was slightly afraid now, moving a little away from Suki as the girls voice increased in volume. Her eyes widened at how suddenly the usually calm girl had exploded, and she grew confused by the verbal assault. Ty Lee reached her hand out slowly towards Suki, as she said her name softly, in a bid to calm the older girl down.

"Suki..?"

Tears of frustration gathered in Suki's eyes, clouding her vision but she quickly wiped them away, refusing to embarrass herself further. Her volume lowered when Ty Lee said her name, and the fire began to die down, but it wasn't completely put out.

"Why…" Suki sobbed, before breaking down completely, tearing down the barriers that hid her heart from Ty Lee. Suki whispered softly, her final act of desperation.

"Why can't you just love me, instead of her?"


End file.
